Beca Who?
by Vaultfox
Summary: When Chloe Beale meets a mysterious woman named "Beca" who claims to be a internet repair-woman what will happen when Chloe finds out the real truth of who she is and what she's after?
1. Chapter 1

_**So this was an idea i had which i originally wrote for tumblr. So far it's only 2 chapters but don't worry there will be more. The idea of Anna Kendrick playing the doctor is amazing so i could not pass up the opportunity. Have fun reading and don't forget to R &R!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pitch Perfect or Doctor Who or any of it's characters but that would be cool.**_

 _ **Beca Who.**_

 _ **Episode One.**_

 _ **Chapter One.**_

This process was always painful and difficult. The Doctor could feel his whole body on fire as his cells regenerated into something completely random.

His mind went numb, this was normal due to how each incarnation he had some different personality. He didn't know what he could possibly end up with.

That's when he felt the process come to a complete stop as he tumbled backwards for a minute.

He looked at his hands and noticed long fingernails.

That was a bit odd. Perhaps more fingernail growth?

That's when he felt his face. It felt small and weird around the Jaw.

"The Jaw feels strange." He said as The Doctor noticed his new high pitched voice. He felt his throat as he then began to realize.

"Am i-" Before he could answer this question he looked down.

"A Girl." She finished as The Doctor felt her new hair which was long wavy and brown. She was still wearing her clothes from her previous regeneration, A black suit with a dress shirt underneath,

"Okay time to cha-" That was when it happened. She knew how regeneration worked, a couple of hours after the change the body's brain begins to act very erratic and unpredictable.

She felt a long sharp pain in her head causing her to fall over.

This wasn't gonna be fun.

"Look Bree I'm sure he'll like it" Chloe said through the phone as she was still completing her Russian lit assignment.

"But what if he thinks I'm over reactive? I mean Beale i don't know if he needs a woman like me." Aubrey said on the other line as the redhead sighed.

"Bree trust me. Jesse is a guy who cares for others and he doesn't judge if you are bossy or quiet." Chloe finished.

"And besides he likes bos-" Suddenly a wave of static came over the phone.

Chloe looked at the phone in complete shock as the static cleared up.

"Um..Bree?" Chloe said through the phone.

"Yeah?" Aubrey asked as Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"What was with the static sound?" Chloe asked her.

"Probably just a phone line interference. My damn internet has been on the fritz lately." Aubrey said as Chloe was finishing up her assignment for class tomorrow.

"Look Bree im gonna go now I'll see you tomorrow okay?" They both said goodbye as they hung up.

Chloe was always the optimist. Looking on the bright side of things and just being damn positive. Her friend Aubrey had recently asked this guy named Jesse to go out on a date and of course she was freaking out so the only person she could talk to was Chloe.

Aubrey was the one who was focused on success and getting through school to live a successful life. Her dad owned a company and her mom was a chef at a local resturant.

As Chloe finished up her assignment she heard something odd coming from outside.

Like the sound of someone's feat shuffling through grass. She heard it clear as day and it was fast shuffling too.

She stopped what she was doing and took a peak out the window.

What she saw was extremely odd.

There stood a small brunette who was looking around frantically and wearing PJ's in front of her house.

Chloe stood there for a moment baffled but concerned for her as she quickly ran out of her room and into the living room where the front door was.

She opened the door and looked outside to see the brunette looking straight at her.

"Um ma'am excuse me but it's late and you look terrified is everything alright?" Chloe asked as the short brunette began to reply.

"Ah yes! Don't worry im the...Internet Repair-woman sent in on the job!" The short brunette replied hastily.

Chloe nodded as she began to wonder what was really going on.

"Why are you in your PJ's?" Chloe chuckled as the brunette began to spoke.

"Oh you know...i was awoken out of bed. and uh...they called saying that there was a bad connection going on here." The girl said as Chloe nodded again still completley baffled.

"I know you might say no but..can i come on in?" The brunette replied as Chloe then thought about it.

"Sure! come on in." Chloe greeted her in as the brunette seemed surprised that the redhead let her come in.

The small brunette walked around the living room quickly. Looking at the walls and then her TV.

"Um. Do you...need anything?" Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow as the girl turned to face her.

Chloe got a clear look at her now. And honestly to her she was kinda cute. Her hair was very long, wavy and brown and her eyes seemed to give this strange stare that would paralyze you.

"Cereal." The girl said as she looked around.

"Cereal is a priority right now." She continued as she went into the kitchen. Chloe was still very much confused.

She went into the kitchen and saw that the brunette had found a cereal box.

"There we go." She smiled as she slammed a bowl on the table in front of her and started pouring cereal in the bowl.

And some more cereal.

Maybe a little too much cereal.

"Okay um miss i think that's enough cereal." Chloe said as she took the box away from her and put it where it belonged.

The brunette then got a spoon and sat at the dinner table while quietly eating her cereal.

Chloe took a chair across from the girl and watched as she dug through the cereal like a hungry bear.

"So..were you hungry before you arrived or?" Chloe was about to ask before she was interuppted.

"Uh yeah yeah i was a bit hungry when i got up and they...called me out here to fix the internet." She said as she continued to eat her cereal.

Chloe nodded as she looked down and began to think.

"Who is this girl? Why is she acting so hyper?" Chloe thought as she began to speak.

"My name's Chloe by the way. Chloe Beale." She took out her hand across the table as the brunette looked at it.

The brunette seemed to be thinking about something until she answered.

"Beca. My name is Beca." She replied as they both shook hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beca Who?**

 **Episode One**

 **Chapter 2**

"So who do you work for?" Chloe asked.

"hm?" Beca asked with a mouthful of cereal.

"You must have a company to work for if your here to fix the internet." Chloe said as Beca went into deep thought.

"Actually i think we should be more concerned about something else entirley." She said as she leaned in towards Chloe with a smug grin.

"Let's talk about that phone line." She grinned as Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"I love it when i tell them something is wrong and they get that same exact look you have!" Beca said excitingly as she jumped out of her seat and led Chloe back to the front door outside.

"Okay Ms. Beale...i need a ladder." She told her bluntly as Chloe looked dumbfounded.

"I don't have a ladder. Maybe you should have gee i don't know BROUGHT THE TOOLS!" Chloe exclaimed as Beca laughed.

"Don't worry Chloe i already have tools." She said as she pulled out a mysterious device which looked like a screwdriver almost and had a rather black look to it with mysterious markings and a blue tip.

"What is that?" Chloe asked as Beca looked at her with a grin.

"This is a multi-functional sonic device the best tool in the galaxy." Beca told her as she began to point it at the phone line.

The small device seemed to come to life as it made a small buzzing sound along with a blue light emmiting from the end of the device.

Suddenly a spark flashed out of the line a then dropped a mysterious looking device that seemed to be attached to the line.

Beca rushed over to inspect the device and was suprised.

"Now what do we have here..." She muttered as Chloe then began to speak.

"What was that and how does that even work?!" Chloe was super shocked as Beca looked towards her.

"We should probably head back inside."

Chloe walked around the kitchen as Beca was still toying with the device and looking fascinated.

"That is clever!" Beca said as she gasped at what she found.

"Um..what?" Chloe asked as she went over to see what Beca was excited about.

"Whoever made this device was a genius! Energy manipulation causing all your internet and phone line connections to be transfered to one area!" Beca exclaimed happily as Chloe was completly taken aback.

"Hang on..w- what?!" Chloe asked as now she was starting to think this woman was clearly insane.

"Let me put it this way. This was being used to transfer energy to a certain location. But where?" Beca began to wonder as she paced the kitchen.

"Look Beca you seem really nice but what you are talking about is COMPLETE nonsense. It's really starting to scare me." Chloe told Beca as she looked at Chloe with a serious face.

"Look Chloe listen i can assure you that i'm fine. It's just...uh "Business" im on." Beca told Chloe as she nodded.

"Fine but please just don't do anything crazy." Chloe told as Beca raised an eyebrow but quickly went back to work on the device.

Chloe then went to go rest on the couch and thought to herself.

"Who is this woman? What is her real goal?"

She then dozed off.

The next morning Chloe woke up with a yawn and saw no sign of the woman.

"Well she didn't burn down the house or slit my throat in my sleep." She muttered as she then heard the shower turn on.

And then she started hearing the buzzing sound again just like last night.

She quietly walked down the hallway towards the bathroom where the buzzing sound was coming from.

She slowly opened the bathroom door and saw a blue light through the shower curtain.

"No scans of energy. A large scan of H20 and pink soap?" She heard Beca say as Chloe then opened the shower curtain to reveal a naked Beca.

"WOAH! NOW NOW CHLOE I-I'M NUDE!" Beca shouted as she used the curtain to cover her boobs.

"Why are you using your device thingy in here?" Chloe asked as Beca began.

"It's a sonic screwdriver mind you! And the reasons are highly secretive!" She told Chloe as she smirked.

"Are sure that's a screwdriver or is that your dildo?" Chloe asked as Beca's face practically turned tomato red.

"N-no! th-that is not what it is!" Beca told her with a serious voice as she was still blushing.

Chloe honestly thought it cute how the little hyper brunette was so nervous about a simple little dildo joke.

"Look once your done it's my turn i'll even make dinner." Chloe told her as Beca nodded.

"And scrub behind those ears!" Chloe said with a grin as she closed the bathroom door.


End file.
